Kixx
Info This is a general Quest character. Reunited with his Sister, Angelica, he explains to her what had happened to him, and with your aid, he was able to find her. As it would seem, under his Sister's order, he has no choice but to battle you, as he is part of The Syndicate! He is also a brother to Noxx. |-| Seaside Cave= ;Front Guard ;Rear Guard |-| Clock Tower's Eastside= ;Front Guard Alex, Golden Knight|Lv20, Damad, Battle-Axe King|Lv20, Knight-Errant Cecil|Lv15, Andy, Cursed Sword Hero|Lv15 ;Rear Guard Anna, Rose Enchantress|Lv15, Veo, Violet Musketeer|Lv20, Veo, Violet Musketeer|Lv20, Anna, Rose Enchantress|Lv15 ;Opening Kixx: La la la.. * singing * ''Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''Player, it's Kixx! ''He doesn't seem to notice us. Let's surprise him. ;Pre-Battle Natalie: ''Hello Kixx! ''We met your contact awhile ago! ''So better tell us everything now! Kixx: ''It's you again! ''I've nothing to tell you. ''In fact I'm going now. ''Dont follow me! Natalie: ''Not so fast! ''Player, to battle! ;Post-Battle Kixx: ''Oh look! ''What's that over there?! Natalie: ''What...?! Kixx: ''Ha-ha! ''So long guys! ''Kixx sneaks away ;Ending Natalie: ''Kixx!! ''We fell for that trick! ''Doesn't matter, we'll find them. |-| Forgotten Ruins= ;Front Guard Knight Commander Cecil|Lv45, Alex, Golden Knight|Lv45, Alex, Golden Knight|Lv45, Lorenzo, Vigilant Knight|Lv45 ;Rear Guard Anna, Rose Enchantress|Lv45, Benevolent Priestess|Lv45, Wallace, Meteor Sage|Lv45, Ashe, Dancing Oracle|Lv45 ;Opening Kixx: Hey Noxx! ''What're you doing! ''Screen scrolls left Noxx: ''Kixx! ''They're here! ''I can't lose them! Natalie: ''I see Kixx with Noxx over there! ;Pre-Battle Riva: ''Looks like we're up against Kixx this time. Kixx: ''What? ''We are just...sightseeing! ''Why are you after us? Natalie: ''No use lying. ''We know about the plans. ''Noxx told us. Kixx: ''Ok I make you a deal. ''Duel me. ''If I win, you forget everything. ''Deal? ''Let's duel! ;Post-Battle Riva: ''You lost! ''Now tell us everything about the commander's plans. Kixx: ''Aha! ''That means you don't know anything! Riva: ''Aww..you got us. ''Nope. Kixx: ''Not even about how he got the Staff of Heroes. Riva: ''Nope. ''But now we know. Kixx: ''Gack! ''I said too much! ''Noxx, we'd better go! ''Kixx and Noxx leave ;Ending Riva: ''I can feel we are really close to the exit now. |-| Full Moon Port= ;Front Guard Knight Commander Cecil|Lv50, Alex, Golden Knight|Lv50, Alex, Golden Knight|Lv50, Lorenzo, Vigilant Knight|Lv55 ;Rear Guard Anna, Rose Enchantress|Lv55, Owen, Great Holy Seer|Lv55, Hannibal, Star Sage|Lv50, Ashe, Dancing Oracle|Lv55 ;Opening Kixx: ''Sis said to wait here. ''Let's wait for her, Noxx. ''Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''Ahh.. I feel refreshed! ''Finally Riva, you smell nice! ''Used up all the soap? Riva: ''Ha-ha. Very funny, Nat. ''Wait a sec, they're over there! ''It's them again! ;Pre-Battle Kixx: ''Sis! ''You're here! ''I and Noxx were just... Angelica: ''Spare it. ''I don't have the time! ''I need to... Natalie: ''Hey, you Syndicate people! Noxx: ''Not again! Angelica: ''*sigh* Kixx, I'm heading to the baths. ''So take care of them. Kixx: ''Yes Ma'am! ''Nat, as much as I adore you.. ''You heard Sis. ''Duel time! ;Post-Battle Kixx: ''Lost! ''Sis will be furious! Natalie: ''We won't tell. ''I promise! ''But, Kixx, do share... ''You're up to something, right? Noxx: ''Don't say a thing! ''She's using you! Natalie: ''Oh come now, Kixx. ''You share, I'll share too. ''We already know about the staff.. Kixx: ''The Staff of Heroes! ''No one can crack it! ''Only Dr. Ed knows. ''You're lying! Noxx: ''Kixx!!! ''You told them about Dr. Ed! ''We gotta go! Kixx: ''Me and my big mouth! ''Kixx and Noxx leave ;Ending Natalie: ''Dr. Ed! ''I've heard of him. ''But... we have to get our hands on that staff first. Riva: ''So off to Mt. Tuva then? ''Alright, let's go.